dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hal Jordan
Hal Jordan is an air-force pilot and a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He is the superhero known as Green Lantern. He patrols his sector 2814 with John Stewart which also contains Earth. Biography Pre-Flashpoint To be added Flashpoint Paradox To be added Post-Flashpoint At a young age Hal Jordan witnessed the death of his father, Martin Jordan in a flight test. Completely devastated and wanting to live up to be like his father he joined the United States Air Force and flew planes. At an unknown point he joined Ferris Aircraft's as a test pilot for new and advanced aircraft's He also began dating the company's president Carol Ferris. At some point during a flight test Hal was forced to eject from his F-16 after an unidentified aircraft narrowly missed him and crashed in the desert. He landed not far the crashed craft, which turned out to be a spaceship belonging to Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Hal then pulled him from his spaceship but Abin Sur was fatally wounded in the crash. He then explained to Hal about the Green Lantern Corps and that his ring had chosen him to be his successor. As Abin died his ring Green Lantern ring left his hand and slid on Hal's finger, creating a Green Lantern uniform and mask for him., fully inducting him into the Green Lantern Corps and becoming the protector of Earth and space sector 2814. At some point he was called to Oa to meet with the Guardians of the Universe making him Green Lantern. Justice League: War Green Lantern witnessed a woman being abducted by a man in Gotham City. He came to her rescue and saved her from falling to her death. He confronted the kidnapper, revealing to be a Parademon alien. He almost got killed until Batman came to his rescue and saved him. The alien attacked them both, but they escaped from the police and chase the creature into the sewers, where it charged a Mother Box and exploded. Green Lantern and Batman examined the box, deducing that it was of extraterrestrial origin, and decided to ask Superman for an answer, they flew to Metropolis to find him. They found Superman fighting another Parademon and he mistook Green Lantern and Batman as working for the aliens and attacked them. Green Lantern built a ball around him and Batman as Superman tried to punch the ball. The battle spread over a portion of the city; it finally stopped when Batman called Superman "Clark". Superman used his X-ray vision and recognized Batman as billionaire Bruce Wayne. Green Lantern asked who Bruce Wayne was, but neither answered. Batman said they thought the box was alien. Batman tells Green Lantern his true name later in the movie to make sure Hal listens to his pep talk before rescuing Superman. After Bruce is collected by a Parademon, Hal says that Batman is crazier than he is. He is later being honored by the President along with the rest of the team and complains that this was just a one time thing and that they weren't a team to Barry. He also shows disdain towards Shazam's name for the team being the "Super Seven". Justice League: The Throne of Atlantis To be added Justice League vs. Teen Titans Although not present he is mentioned in the movie. Justice League Dark While not present at during the crisis, John Stewart the new Green Lantern of Earth says that he switched sectors with Hal for a week while he was on Oa. The Death of Superman To be added Reign of the Supermen To be added Personality He makes many sarcastic quips. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, being more concerned with how to deal with the problem at hand. Powers and Abilities * Powers Ring Grants: ** Energy Projection: Green Lantern's power ring allows him to create holograms or hard light constructs of anything that he can imagine such as a dragon, chains, a train, a giant fist, and even large, imaginary machines such as a large, tractor like vacuum. It also allows him to project beams and blasts of green energy. ** Flight: The Green Lantern power ring allows Hal the ability of flight with the use of green, force field-like aura around them. **Scanning ** Resilience: 'The power ring's force field aura around his body makes durable enough to be completely bulletproof and survive Superman's attacks or being thrown into an exploding fuel tank without injury. Only Darkseid's strength and Omega Beams, as well as Ocean Master's trident, could harm him, with the former managing to break Hal's arm by gripping it. Equipment *'Power Ring: The power ring is the source of power of a Green Lantern and the most powerful weapon in the known universe. It is powered by the user's will and grants them the abilities to fly, fire energy beams, and create hard light constructs of anything that he can imagine. Hal also has a energy connection to the ring, able to will it back to his finger should he be separated from it. ** Intergalactic database: The Green Lantern power ring can scan anything, and tells the bearer what information it has in it's vast database. It was stated by Hal to Batman, that the ring knows everything the Guardians know, and the guardians know everything. Hal used his ring to scan a Mother Box, though there were no results. Appearances *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * * Notes *Hal Jordan first appeared in Showcase #22 created by John Broome and Gil Kane. References Category:Superheroes Category:Justice league members